


Sunrise

by NewLeeland



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, admitting feelings, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewLeeland/pseuds/NewLeeland
Summary: "You were my home, Jyn. Really? I would have never taken you for someone so … sentimental.“When Jyn barely survives a brush with death, maybe it is finally time for her and Cassian to admit what's between them.A continuation of "Sunset" by Kyber Chronicles I wrote way back when the story was published.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyberChronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyberChronicles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659588) by [KyberChronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyberChronicles/pseuds/KyberChronicles). 



> So, I found this tiny thing per accident yesterday and thought I'd share it with you.
> 
> This is a continuation of the tragic oneshot Sunset by [KyberChronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyberChronicles/pseuds/KyberChronicles)
> 
> It was a bit more serious than I originally intended, but well, near-death experiences are serious business.

* * *

 

The effect that minutes seem to turn into hours is nothing new for Cassian. As a spy, he has been in dire straits more than once.  
  
But it never felt like that. This pain, this crushing fear is new. Foreign to him. Still, he knows that he will gladly suffer it if it means she won't be taken away from him.  
  
Bodhi nearly crashes their ship when they finally reach the base and their landing is far from smooth. Not that anybody cares. Once their vehicle stops moving, Rogue One springs into action. Chirrut’s gentle, but firm hand stirs Cassian away while Baze carefully takes Jyn into his arms like she is a small child, not a fearsome ex-partisan.  
  
One well-placed kick and the old door of the shuttle gives way. Without sparing a glance at the Rebels on the tarmac, Baze runs for the base's entry a few dozen meters away, pushing and pulling his way through the crowd like an Acklay waltzing through the jungles of Felucia. After two mechanics land on the ground, the rest hurries to get out of the way of the former Guardian.  
  
Cassian tries to follow Baze, but the fear petrifies him. He can’t lose her. Not now. Not after she has shown him that there is more in the galaxy than just the war and the Rebellion.  
  
But it seem this is the way the galaxy works. At least for Cassian Andor.

* * *

 

Bodhi, himself green with fear, volunteers to handle the debrief, assisted by Chirrut. When Cassian reaches the medbay, Baze is waiting for him and there is affection in his gruff demeanor.  
  
"They found a pulse. They’re operating her right now.“ He wastes no further words. They both know too well that her chances are slim.  
  
Cassian’s incredibly glad that it is Baze who is with him. Tough and silent Baze is what he needs right now. The others would offer their form of help of course. Chirrut with prayers, Bodhi being nervous and hopeful and Kay would tell him some benevolent statistics for once. But right now, Cassian just wants to be alone with his thoughts. Baze is there should he need him, but he won't stop talking unless Cassian wants too. He doesn't.

* * *

 

He doesn’t leave her side for three days while she lies pale and small in her hospital bed, plugged to several machines that keep her alive, feed her water and nutrients and check her heartbeat.  
  
And when her green eyes he thought he had lost forever find his again after she wakes up, the relief he feels is way to big to show.  
  
So instead of hugging her, kissing her and promising to never let her go, he replies to her smile with "You were my home, Jyn. Really? I would have never taken you for someone so … sentimental.“ He feels like an idiot, but her bright smile tells him his approach isn’t as unwelcome as he thought.  
  
"You’re one to talk! 'Without you, I’m nothing but a spy!‘ How cheesy.“ There is no edge in her voice, both of them know they need to banter now to avoid drowning in feelings.  
  
"Well, at least you finally learned to obey orders.“ He retorts, but he can't hide the smile in his voice.  
  
"I always obey orders as long as I agree with them. You’d really think I would die out of defiance?“  
  
All the glee is gone after those words and Cassian shakes a little. A part of him screams at him to stop acting like a fool. He’s a spy, he should not be ruled by his feelings.  
  
But he also remembers how he felt on the shuttle, how he wished that they had stopped acting like there wasn’t anything between them back then.  
  
So the part of him afraid of having a relationship, well an actual relationship, more than just good friends, is obliterated in the very same moment.  
  
And when he moves down to kiss Jyn, her hair still smelling like bacta and her skin still pale from the blood-loss, he once again whispers _Mi sol, mi alma, mi vida, mi amor_.  
  
With a weak smile - weak due to her injury, not because she doesn’t want to - she replies. "I’ll stay with you, Cassian.“  
  
They could say more. How much they both wanted it in the past. That from now on, things will be different. Better. No more hidden feelings.  
  
But they don’t need to.  
  
They both know it. And they know that the other one knows it as well. That's way better than talking.


End file.
